Encuentros
by Beyballi
Summary: San Valentin. A veces Cupido y el destino te hacen una mala jugada, hay recuerdos dolorosos pero siempre se tienen que superar, a veces es un encuentro lo único que necesitas para sanar esas heridas.


Hola, antes que nada agradecerles por leer, comenten mucho y pórtense bien (?)

Recuerden que cantar, vivir al máximo y soñar son nuestras misiones del día.

**ENCUENTROS**

_–¡No pertenezco aquí!_

Ichigo abrió abruptamente los ojos. El sol por un momento le pareció estar a la cúspide de su esplendor; sin embargo, una vez acostumbrado a la luz se percató de la cálida tarde. Adornada por un ambiente naranja. Pensó que, por primera vez, encajaba un poco el color de su cabello con aquel entorno de Febrero. Frunció el ceño y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Habría tenido un descanso profundo y reconfortante de no ser por esa voz:

"_¡No pertenezco aquí!…" _Recordó. Aquella voz fémina llena de coraje combinada con dolor había turbado su sueño. Que más que sueño, era una memoria.

Se sentó y suspiro con cansancio. No quería darle vueltas a sus pensamientos. Tomó su maletín y sacó su celular. Miró la hora y se puso de pie, antes de ponerse en marcha sacudió sus jeans para quitar el pasto que se había adherido a ellos.

Aquella última semana había sido especialmente difícil. No solo por el inicio de un nuevo semestre en la facultad, sino por las prácticas que debía cumplir en el hospital del distrito. Era un estudiante de Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y desde que había ingresado a la carrera no había tenido un respiro, ni siquiera en épocas vacacionales ya que se empeñaba en meterse a actividades extracurriculares que lo mantuvieran con la mente ocupada: Inglés, cursos extras de Química e incluso medios tiempos de trabajo en la clínica que manejaba su padre.

Es por eso que se sentía especialmente aburrido ahora que su tiempo en la clínica sería reemplazado por un tiempo libre que su mismo padre le había obligado a tomar, ya que -según él-, el nuevo semestre seria especialmente duro y requeriría más atención que los anteriores. Lo que su animado padre no sabía es que mientras más ocupado estuviera era mejor para él.

Resopló con fastidio y se dirigió a su última clase. Aún le quedaba tiempo libre, pero al encontrarse con un jardín repentinamente lleno, decidió que no le importaba llegar unos minutos antes al salón de clase.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?", se dijo a sí mismo en un tono muy bajo, imperceptible para los demás.

El clima ya empezaba arreciar, se volvía de cálido a frío. El sol ya se estaba ocultado por lo cual era hasta lógico. Aunque el viento de Febrero competía fuertemente para llevarse la gloria y congelar unas cuantas narices.

Ichigo salía de su clase rápidamente, ansioso con llegar a casa y dormir hasta que de nuevo el sol le despertará por la mañana. Perdiéndose en un oscuro mundo que a veces se convertía en imágenes que no tenían sentido alguno; como aquella vez: soñó una ciudad llena de agua con un tipo en gabardina que se sentía su conciencia o algo por el estilo. "Maldito loco con gafas", recordó haber dicho al despertar. Aunque, en teoría, el loco era él, ya que su mente era la que había creado a ese ser.

Cuando salió del área que abarca el terreno de su facultad notó mucho más movimiento –si algo agradecía: es que su facultad fuera de las más tranquilas del campus–, se resigno a la situación y atravesó lo más pronto posible evitando con sus buenos reflejos unos cuantos choques con estudiantes apresurados.

Al salir del campus se sintió más aliviado y se estiró con sutileza. Movió para ambos lados su cabeza estirando su cuello, como si hubiese un peso invisible que se quisiera quitar.

Entonces se percató: hoy había más gente de la común por toda la ciudad. Los restaurantes y cafeterías estaban hasta su máxima capacidad y fue hasta que una pareja de enamorados chocó accidentalmente con él que se dio cuenta: Hoy era 14 de Febrero. Día festivo para los enamorados. Día de San Valentín.

Quizá por eso, había tenido esa perturbadora memoria convertida en sueño. Odiaba San Valentín. Sin poder evitarlo lo revivió.

_–¡No pertenezco aquí!_

Era ya la tercera vez que esa frase se hacía presente en su cabeza.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que esas mismas palabras, en ese mismo día, le habían hecho pasar una terrible velada.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Señor!

Una dulce voz, le saco de sus pensamientos de golpe. Agradeció en sus adentros, eran demasiados recuerdos por un día y el pasado era algo que hace tiempo había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

No pudo evitar mirar con escepticismo el enorme oso-león que descansaba en sus pies. Sintió unas ganas incontrolables de patearlo, y si bien le iba, desaparecerlo de su vista.

–¿Kurosaki…?

Ichigo identificó la voz que, segundos atrás se disculpaba. En ese momento no le tomó importancia, pero cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por la misma voz acaramelada sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían en sus adentros.

Inesperadamente la figura alta de una joven con larga cabellera naranja similar a su tono de cabello apareció frente a él, agachándose para levantar al muñeco del suelo.

–¿Inoue? –preguntó con evidente sorpresa.

Orihime mostró una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

–¡Hola Kurosaki! –saludó con energía.

Ichigo miró por primera vez con detalle a la joven. Parecía la misma de años atrás. Al menos así recordaba las características físicas de la muchacha. Su cabello era el único cambio que Ichigo notaba, tenía un corte diferente del que recordaba. Sus ojos grises apuntaban a otro lado como si buscase algo o a alguien. Al mirar la sonrisa y la cara infantil que mostraba, pudo notar que, tal vez, seguía siendo la misma persona amable, infantil y soñadora de siempre.

De entre la gente salió un joven de cabellos oscuros, tan negros como el color de su portafolios, de piel pálida y ojos verde esmeralda. Ichigo miró como se acercaba a Orihime y esta de inmediato tomó su mano: entrelazándola naturalmente.

–Él es Ulquiorra. Mi novio –hablo la peli naranja, presentando al joven de rostro inexpresivo.

Ichigo esperó un segundo, deduciendo que el moreno iba a tomar la palabra. Al no obtener respuesta lo miró como presentándose. Él le contestó el gesto imitándole el movimiento de ojos. Ichigo se sintió incómodo y sin meditarlo dos veces agregó:

–Un gusto. Inoue, tengo que irme.

Orihime pestañeo en señal de aprobación.

–Entiendo Kurosaki. Entonces cuídate y me dio mucho gusto verte.

Ichigo, a punto de partir, les dirigió una última mirada.

–Igual. Adiós.

Inoue Orihime miró con melancolía la espalda del joven, alejándose. Apretó un poco la mano de Ulquiorra que, en silencio y sin comprender lo que sucedía, observaba la escena como quién presencia una obra teatral.

–Debí mencionarle que Kuchiki también está aquí –reflexionó la joven en voz alta.

Ulquiorra entendió que ese joven era un conocido tanto de su novia como de Kuchiki Rukia. Por alguna razón sentía que comprendía mejor la situación. Otorgó silencio, como era su costumbre, y apretó la mano de la peli naranja.

–Sí. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y así, la pareja se mezcló entre la multitud. Perdiéndose una vez más.

Ichigo siguió con su caminata. Esta vez, sin rumbo aparente. Seguía sintiendo el estomago revuelto y un extraño sentimiento de melancolía se clavó en su pecho. Odiaba San Valentín, lo odiaba tanto o igual que a la lluvia. Sin proponérselo un recuerdo surgió a su mente:

_–No seas tonto Ichigo –reclamaba una joven de baja estatura exprimiendo como podía su cabello–, ¿Cómo puedes odiar la lluvia?_

_–Déjame en paz enana, a ti tampoco te gusta. _

_Ichigo refugiándose en la carpa de un negocio ya cerrado se quitó su chaleco escolar que rara vez llevaba ya que prefería la frescura y comodidad de su playera. Al quitárselo lo exprimió con fuerza. Luego, lo colocó con poca delicadeza en la cabeza de la joven. _

_Rukia rápidamente lo usó como toalla para secar su cabello. _

_–Idiota –le dijo –. Te dije que no me gustaba, pero tampoco la odio. Son cosas distintas. _

_Ichigo la miró con burla. _

_–Y mírate. Estas empapada por su causa. _

_Rukia se miró a sí misma. Notando que era correcto: estaba mojada hasta la más íntima parte de su cuerpo. Admitió mentalmente que era cierto lo que Ichigo decía: la lluvia no era uno de sus fenómenos naturales favoritos. En forma de defensa le dirigió una mirada ácida, aventando la prenda que le había servido para secarse. _

_–No es culpa de la lluvia. Es tuya. Deberías cargar un paraguas._

_Ichigo recibió el chaleco y lo exprimió una vez más._

_–Odio cargar cosas en vano –le dijo. _

_–No hubiera sido en vano –esta vez la morena sacudió su falda sin obtener el resultado deseado, soltó un bufido–. No estaríamos en éstas condiciones si cargaras uno–. Rukia vio por primera vez con detalle a Ichigo. No pudo evitar burlarse y soltar una carcajada–. Deberías ver tu cara... Tu cabello… _

_Ichigo miró cómo Rukia no podía dejar de reírse. A él le divirtió la situación. Realmente sentía el cabello como una plasta en su cabeza. Se sacudió con ambas manos el cabello hasta desordenarlo. _

_Observó como Rukia también lucía graciosa. Y en defensa agregó:_

_–Cállate. El tuyo esta peor. Parece una cortina aplastando tu cara. Luces horrible. _

_Rukia dejo de reír. Mirando con reproche a Ichigo. _

_–¿Ah si? Pues tu cabello parece que, solo de esta forma se ve decente. Debería llover a diario. ¡Qué clase de tonto odia la lluvia y no carga un paraguas en época de lluvias!_

_–La misma clase de tonto que se fija en una enana malhumorada como tú. _

_–Mira quien lo dice _

_Ambos sin saber que mas agregar se miraron dedicándose una mirada que no necesitaba palabras. Empezaron a reír al unísono._

El andar de la gente al ponerse el "siga" que indicaba el color verde del semáforo le sacó de su memoria.

El encuentro con Inoue le había hecho retornar al pasado. Aquellas memorias que prometió olvidar y que ahora, salían sin permiso de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Rukia era un amor pasado y ahí debía quedar. Él, tenía que avanzar como se lo había propuesto. Después de todo, el tiempo avanzaba, y hasta ahora, se había vuelto su mejor aliado.

Se sintió perdido y decidió tomar un descanso en el parque que se ubicaba enfrente. Se alejó al área infantil donde estaba aparentemente vacío. Ni un alma podría perturbar la suya, o eso creía.

La noche se extendía con un ambiente frío y lúgubre. Ichigo elevó la mirada al cielo, suspiró y soltó un leve gruñido que le nacía desde dentro. Las estrellas se reflejaron en sus ojos cafés que con la poca luz astral parecían del color de la noche.

Entonces, de la nada, una chillona voz lo hizo saltar asustado:

–Ya estas algo grande para jugar aquí, ¿no?

Ichigo quiso identificar de dónde provenía la voz y, cuando miró arriba notó a una pequeña niña trepada en el gigantesco árbol que custodiaba una solitaria banca a su lado. La chiquilla columpiaba los pies divertida. Era de pelo rosado corto, e Ichigo no le calculaba más de siete años.

Bufó y se llevó una mano a la frente.

–¿Tienes que asustar así a la gente, mocosa?

–Yo no hice nada –se defendió la pequeña de rosada cabellera. Deslizándose por el árbol con maestría, bajó en segundos del imponente árbol.

Ichigo meneó la cabeza a ambos lados con desaprobación.

–Bromeas, ¿no?

–Estaba escondida –admitió la pequeña con diversión, soltando una singular risilla juguetona–, pero no para asustar a la gente.

Ichigo la miró como a un bicho raro. Una niña sola, a esa hora, en un lugar tan vacío... era extraño, pero no tan extraño como la vestimenta de la niña. Llevaba encima una ridícula sudadera con gorro, del que resaltaban unas orejas que parecían de conejo. Le quedaba enorme y parecía más que un suéter, un vestido horrible.

La pequeña tomó una flor y la arrancó para luego ofrecérsela al universitario.

–Ya encontrarás otra novia –le dijo ella sin pudor.

Ichigo pareció ofendido.

–Estoy aquí sólo porque necesitaba relajarme –sintió la necesidad de explicar –y luego, gruñí porque estoy cansado. Soy universitario y llevo una vida ocupada.

–A mí me pareció que, el que quería huir y esconderse eras tú. Pero sólo es una tonta conclusión.

Ichigo soltó una risa seca.

–¿Esconderme?¿Yo? –gruño por lo bajo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza desordenando su cabello –Yo no me escondo nunca mocosa. Para empezar… ¿Quién eres y qué rayos haces aquí sola? Y… ¿por qué hablas tanto?

–Yachiru… –soltó la pequeña –Mi nombre es Yachiru. Y hablo lo que los niños normalmente hablan.

Ichigo la miró con desconfianza, pero la pequeña parecía mas concentrada en desojar la flor que le había ofrecido minutos antes.

–No me escondía –aclaró una vez más–. Pero sí. Tienes razón: estoy huyendo de algo.

Se sintió estúpido al hablar con una pequeña que parecía de preescolar. Y, como si Yachiru le adivinara el pensamiento le comentó:

–Tengo ocho– dijo quitando el último pétalo a la flor–. Los cumplí hace dos días –fijó la mirada a Ichigo y le apuntó con el tallo de la flor–. Tú no me haz dicho tu nombre, cabeza de naranja.

Ichigo miró asombrado los enormes ojos (color) que lo trataban de descifrar. Se sintió descubierto y cortó el contacto visual.

–Ichigo –respondió–. Y no me gustan los apodos.

–¡Ichi será! –gritó la niña–. Entonces… ¿Terminaste con tú novia? O ¿Ella terminó contigo?

Ichigo miró con profunda irritación a Yachiru.

–Creo que prefiero que sigas trepando árboles enana.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la repentina palabra que había salido de su boca. Tenía años que no nombraba a alguien así. Se dejó caer en la banca rendido. Yachiru pareció darse cuenta.

–Terminaron contigo –le soltó.

Ichigo hizo el último esfuerzo por contenerse.

–Se puede saber, ¿por qué llegaste a esa absurda conclusión?

Yachiru, aún de pie. Se acercó para quedar a la altura del rostro del chico. Tomó lugar en la banca en la que antes reposaba Ichigo. Meditó por un segundo.

–Tienes la cara de abandonado – dijo sin piedad–. Mi hermana tiene esa misma cara. Cada vez que la sorprendo con ella lo niega. Como lo haces tú. Así que, tengo la certeza de que: eres un abandonado igual que ella. Y ahora que haz mencionado el apodo que usabas con tu chica, es evidente. Me pareció que recordabas a tu ya inexistente novia.

Ichigo resopló, trago saliva y se dio por vencido. Una niña lo había descubierto. Era absurdo. Se dejo caer desparramado en el respaldo de la banca, observando nuevamente el cielo.

Yachiru lo miró curiosa. Los adultos le parecían complicados. De un ágil saltó se sentó en la banca a su lado.

–¿Todo bien? – le preguntó.

–No. Nada esta bien –respondió él–. Tienes razón: soy un abandonado. Pero no de hoy. Hace cuatro años que me abandonaron.

–Curioso… –dijo Yachiru interfiriendo– A mí, igual me abandonaron hace cuatro años. Ya somos dos.

Ichigo soltó una débil sonrisa. Le pareció cómico que él estuviera ahí: en medio de un área infantil que, de no ser por él y la pequeña estaría abandonada. ¿Cómo podía hablar con la pequeña tan abiertamente? Se debía a que era una niña desconocida, y por lo mismo, no la volvería a ver. Todo retomaría su curso y tomaría esta charla como si la hubiese tenido con él mismo.

–Ya somos dos –afirmó Ichigo–. Cuando me viste hace un rato, recordaba a mi ex novia. Otra cosa en la que tenías razón: llamarte enana me recordó a ella.

Ichigo miró al vacío para después cerrar los ojos. Y así, con los parpados cerrados, recordó todos los momentos vividos con Rukia.

Recordó su sonrisa, sus gestos al enfadarse y el dolor que algunas veces le causaban sus golpes. Una relación poco ortodoxa para el resto pero que lo hacía muy feliz en el pasado. Por eso, cuando había terminado y le había pronunciado aquellas crueles palabras había sentido que, no volvería a ser jamás el mismo. También recordó la fortaleza de la morena al tomar decisiones. La confianza que le brindaba y la manera que tenía para darle siempre ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Recordaba las tantas veces que su ex novia sacaba a relucir su pedantería y orgullo que caracterizaba a su familia. Por que, sí, también recordó porqué eran tan distintos. Ella era Kuchiki Rukia: una joven con una imponente familia que controlaba su vida. Familia que le había dejado claro que su relación con la más joven de la casa había sido un error. Ichigo apretó los puños cuando las imágenes de aquel día le llegaron:

_–Ichigo. Ya basta. ¡No te levantes! –le ordenaba Rukia. _

_Ichigo tirado en el suelo con un dolor insoportable en las costillas y con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y boca hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie. _

_–Ichigo… –le llamó nuevamente la morena. Quién inmovilizada por un joven pelirojo, que no aparentaba más edad que ellos, le miraba sintiéndose infinitamente culpable de la situación de su novio –, si atreves a moverte un solo milímetro más, no te lo perdonaré. ¿Oíste?_

_–Ya oíste imbécil. –interfirió la voz tosca del robusto joven que tenía a Rukia, soltándola dispuesto a golpear, una vez más, al ahora indefenso Ichigo–. Aléjate de Rukia._

_–¡Renji! –llamó Rukia, con autoridad, frenando la agresión del joven–. Olvídalo. Ya entendí. Vayamos con mi hermano. _

_–¡Rukia! –soltó Ichigo con rabia._

_Rukia le dio la espalda y, sin mirarlo, le dijo sus últimas palabras._

_–¡No pertenezco a tu mundo, Ichigo!–. Ichigo, vigilado por cuatro guardias más, vió a la morena alejarse. Perdiendo esperanza alguna. Rukia por su parte, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. –No pertenezco aquí… _

_Al concluir, subió con rapidez al lujoso coche negro que le esperaba. Seguida de ella subió Renji, dando la señal a los otros para retirarse._

_Ichigo oyó los coches derrapar el pavimento. Estaba solo ya, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No tanto como le dolía su orgullo. _

Ichigo gruñó y reprimió el coraje que sentía. Yachiru empezó a desenvolver un dulce.

Ichigo la miró y con melancolía recordó que aquel día, hace cuatro años, era 14 de febrero. Estaba pasando un agradable momento con su novia: comiendo chocolates y todo tipo de dulces, en una cita cómo cualquier otra pareja. Cuando, sin previo aviso, había llegado aquel tipo de aspecto vándalo de cabello rojo y tatuajes abundantes en el cuerpo, para llevarla con él. Las cosas habían terminado fatales para Ichigo al enfrentarlo.

Yachiru le quito la envoltura a su segundo dulce.

–¿Quieres?

Ichigo la miró con cansancio.

–No –le dijo rudamente.

Yachiru se atiborro el dulce completo y jugó con sus pies.

–Si te sirve de consuelo. A mí me abandonaron mis padres. Ambos murieron en un accidente de coche y me dejaron a cargo de unas personas a las que les tenían mucha confianza.

Ichigo no supo reaccionar ante tal confesión. Miró a la niña, sin querer, con melancolía. Ella tenía un dolor mayor al de él y, sin embargo, ahí estaba: entera y con una vitalidad impresionante. Yachiru descubrió la mirada de compasión del chico y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa:

–No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Llevo el nombre de mi madre y tengo un grato recuerdo de mi padre Ken. Ahora estoy con sus amigos, a los cuales, conozco desde que tengo memoria y mi ahora hermana me enseñó a trepar árboles. Soy feliz.

Ichigo quedó sorprendido con la fortaleza de la pequeña.

–Uno nunca escoge su destino –agregó la pelirosa.

Era la segunda vez que Ichigo escuchaba esa frase. La primera: Rukia se la había mencionado. Clavó su mirada marrón en la pequeña.

–¿Acaso tú también lees muchos libros románticos con contenido poco confiable?

–No. ¿Por que?

–Olvídalo –dijo Ichigo cortando la conversación y la vista con ella.

Yachiru inclinó levemente su cabeza mirándolo con más atención.

–Si sigues así, jamás tendrás nuevamente una novia. Y sería un desperdicio.

Ichigo resopló una vez mas, incorporándose a la banca en una posición más correcta.

–Eso es complicado. Y es algo que no debería hablar con una menor –le dijo sacando la lengua con gesto jugueton. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía mejor ahora. Respiró hondo, aliviado.

Yachiru se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien. Pero si sigues mal te puedo buscar un reemplazo. Mi hermana, por ejemplo.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada seca. Recobrando su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

–Y pensar que me empezabas a parecer encantadora.

Yachiru sonrió.

–Lo soy. Aquí, el de la cara de pocos amigos: eres tú, Ichi –le dijo, metiéndole en la boca un dulce sin previo aviso. Logrando que Ichigo se atragantara–. Anímate. No es para tanto. La vida sigue.

Ichigo tosió repetidas veces. Yachiru, poniéndose de pie en la banca le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

El de ojos cafés la miró con hastío mientras se le pasaba la tos. Una vez que se la tos cedió le dirigió la palabra:

–Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí sola?

Yachiru suspiró divertida. Enseguida se puso a saltar del piso a la banca y viceversa sin razón aparente.

–Vine con mi hermana. Se reunió con sus amigos por… ya sabes, la fecha. Me obligo a venir con ella porque no quedaba nadie en casa que me pudiera cuidar. Me aburrí allí dentro y vine aquí para columpiarme, luego, quise ver las estrellas más de cerca; vi el árbol y me resultó tentador subirlo.

Ichigo se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Recargó sus codos contra sus piernas quedando encorvado y respiró profundo.

–Soy de lo peor.

–¿Por qué? No haz hecho nada –cuestionó la pequeña.

Ichigo se descubrió y se levantó de la banca.

–Exacto. No he hecho nada. Y ahora estoy atrapado en el parque, con una pequeña de siete, contándole cosas privadas y que no son adecuadas para su edad. Soy el peor adulto del mundo.

Yachiru pestañeo mirando con rareza al muchacho. No comprendía del todo su diminuto arranque de drama.

–Tengo ocho –corrigió ella–. Si te sientes culpable. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo solo me perdí, pues tengo mal sentido de la ubicación; pero yo te encontré aún más perdido que yo.

Ichigo notó que la pequeña tenía muy sucios sus zapatos. Seguramente de tanto correr por la tierra semihumeda que rodeaba al árbol del que no había parado de dar vueltas desde que él se había puesto de pie.

–Hey. Deja de correr. ¿Sabes dónde podemos hallar a tu hermana?

Yachiru dejó de correr y soltó una media sonrisa.

–Seguirás mi consejo y harás que sea el remplazo.

–No digas idioteces, mocosa. Sólo quiero asegurarme que no asustaras a nadie más por aquí.

–No lo creo. Sólo sé que está cerca. ¿Por qué no solo te vas?

Ichigo la miró con obviedad.

–Idiota. No puedo.

–¿Por? –insistió Yachiru. –Haz de cuenta que nunca me conociste y listo. No te guardaré rencor Ichi.

Ichigo fastidiado se volvió a sentar en la banca.

–No sé como terminé hablando contigo de cosas que no hablo ni conmigo mismo. Acabamos de conocernos y, seguramente, jamás en la vida nos volveremos a encontrar; pero no puedo dejarte aquí, por que eso, me volvería un cretino. Además, quiero volverte a ver en un futuro. Quizá con una buena vida por delante, y tal vez no nos hablemos pero nos veremos de lejos, nos reconoceremos y cada uno seguirá con su vida; pero eso no será posible si te dejo aquí, porque no sabré qué te paso, y no podré vivir con ello. Sin quererlo forme un lazo, por así decirlo, contigo. Y es complicado. Me gusta.

Yachiru ladeo nuevamente la cabeza sorprendida por el monólogo del muchacho.

–Que dramático –le dijo.

Yachiru esta vez suspiró y de un salto llegó a la banca, sentándose y cruzando los pies en posición de meditación.

Ichigo le siguió con la mirada. Quiso desaparecer del planeta y se dio por vencido, otra vez, cuando la pequeña le guiñó el ojo.

–No hay necesidad, en serio –le dijo con certeza.

Unos pasos acercándose hicieron que Ichigo volteara la mirada, alerta. Horrorizado reconoció la figura de la mujer acercándose.

–¡Yachiru! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Estuve como loca buscándote por todas partes.

Una joven que con dificultad caminaba sobre las piedras con unos zapatos de tacón que optó por quitarse, parecía realmente molesta.

–¡Kia! Sabía que me encontrarías. Eres muy confiable.

Yachiru agitaba la mano enérgicamente indicando a Rukia que se acercará más.

Ichigo sintió las ganas de salir corriendo. Por lo contrario, se quedó inmóvil.

Yachiru volvió a giñarle al pelinaranja.

–Te dije que no había necesidad.

Rukia llegó a la banca debajo del árbol y no fue hasta que llegó, cuando miró que Yachiru estaba acompañada. Más su sorpresa fue evidente cuando reconoció al joven que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña.

–Ichigo… –pronunció la joven.

Ichigo sintió que las palabras no se formaban en su cerebro.

–Rukia –soltó por automático.

Yachiru miró, sin que ellos lo notaran, la escena. La niña inteligentemente analizó las expresiones de cada uno atando cabos sueltos.

–Kia –llamó ella, cortando el contacto visual de ambos. Quedando claramente nerviosos–. Ichi me cuidó todo este rato. Nos volvimos amigos. ¿Verdad?

Ichigo meneó débilmente la cabeza, afirmando. Reaccionando del transe mental que provocaba la aparición de Rukia.

–Me voy –indicó el pelinaranja–. Qué bueno que hallaste a tu…

–Hermana –completó Yachiru, y con complicidad y ganas de sacar de sus casillas al muchacho agregó–: Es una buena candidata, ¿no?

Ichigo captó el mensaje a la primera. Se arrepintió mentalmente de decir todo lo que había dicho minutos atrás pero, ya no había remedio. ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquella niña se relacionaría de algún modo con Rukia?

Cuando él conoció a Rukia, esa niña no pertenecía a su familia. Sólo contaba con aquel hermano mayor con aires de grandeza que Ichigo tanto odiaba.

Rukia abrió de más sus ojos pestañeando constantemente sin comprender.

–Gracias por cuidarla, Ichigo –agradeció sinceramente.

Ichigo se puso de pie.

–No hay de qué. Adiós, Rukia. Adiós, mocosa.

Ichigo se despidió con la idea de alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

–Ichigo –llamó la voz de Rukia. Con ese tono autoritario que Ichigo recordaba.

Quedó paralizado una vez más. Tenía de frente a la muchacha que, años atrás había sido y que aunque le doliera admitirlo, seguía siendo: una persona especial en su vida. Alguien irremplazable y que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

Definitivamente odiaba San Valentín. Le pasaban cosas demasiado extrañas. Era una fecha con una maldición oculta.

Rukia tomó asiento en la banca, esperando que Ichigo la imitara. Sentía que le debía muchas explicaciones.

Yachiru volvió a concentrarse en el árbol, corriendo con mucha energía alrededor de él.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, buscando valor. Al encontrarlo regresó a su posición actual sentándose a lado de Rukia, compartiendo banca. Miró a la pequeña y soltó una discreta risa.

–Ahora entiendo porqué la sudadera de conejo –soltó al unísono.

Rukia río y dirigió su mirada a la inquieta chiquilla.

–Se ve adorable.

Ichigo desvió con discreción la mirada a Rukia. Tenía el pelo más corto, pero le resaltaba las facciones finas de su rostro.

–¿Nueva integrante en la familia? –preguntó más que por curiosidad para entrar en razón él mismo.

Rukia volteó a verle.

–Sí. Es una larga historia.

–Lo sé. Un poco, ella me lo contó.

Rukia sonrió.

–Realmente se volvieron amigos. ¿Eh?

Ichigo se relajó en el asiento.

–Algo por el estilo.

Un minuto de silencio se formo entre ellos. Rukia cerró los puños. Sacaba fuerzas para empezar a hablar.

–Ichigo yo… –empezó a decir casi sin aliento.

–Detente, Rukia –pidió él sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría la conversación

–No pedí explicaciones. Cuando estés lista y quieras hablar de eso, sin esa expresión en tu rostro. Estaré ahí para escucharlo.

Rukia agachó la mirada. Admitió que tenía mucho que decir, pero Ichigo tenía razón: no estaba lista.

Ichigo por su parte se resignó. Se dio cuenta que jamás culpó o guardo rencor a la morena. Todo el enojo que sentía era para sí mismo. Había varias cosas que quería saber, pero a la vez le daban temor las respuestas.

Sí Rukia lo había alejado de su vida era por una razón y no quería ir en contra de ella. Tal vez, algún otro día se encontrarían y, tal vez pudieran conversar de ello; o tal vez, cada uno seguiría con su vida. Lo que fuera Ichigo estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Rukia río por lo bajo. Y con un leve codazo sacó a Ichigo de su seria expresión.

Ichigo sintió una punzada en el lugar del golpe. Miró a Rukia con reclamo:

–No tientes a tu suerte –le dijo.

Rukia sintió caer un peso de encima. Uno que llevaba cargando desde aquella cruel despedida. Sonrió y agradeció la oportunidad de verlo una vez más.

–Así que… ¿qué pasó aquí? –le preguntó desviando su mirada a Yachiru.

Ichigo sintió, sin saberlo, el mismo alivió que la morena. Ahora se sentía con nueva actitud. Dejó atrás el pasado para disfrutar el presente.

La noche fue testigo de su encuentro y también de una amena plática abordando su vida presente de ambos y lo que pensaban para el futuro.

Rukia, al darse cuenta de la hora. Llamó a Yachiru. Ichigo se encaminó con ellas a la salida del parque. La gente seguía transitando la avenida con fluidez.

Rukia sin estar segura de cómo despedirse, tomó fuerte la mano de la pequeña como pidiendo apoyo.

Ichigo la miró y tomó la palabra:

–Nos vemos, Rukia.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos. Y le dedicó una media sonrisa:

–¿Cuántas veces te he oído decir lo mismo?, Ichigo.

–¿Qué más da? No será la última vez que lo diga.

–Es verdad.

Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa corta.

Rukia lo miró una última vez. Siendo la primera en dar la vuelta para empezar su camino, de regreso a casa. Oyó cómo Yachiru le decía unas palabras de despedida a Ichigo. Luego se incorporó con ella, tomándola de la mano. Rukia, mientras miraba el suelo y sus pies avanzar recordaba a la velocidad de la luz todos aquellos momentos que, en el pasado, había vivido con Ichigo.

–Gracias –soltó al vacío. Imperceptible para Ichigo, teniendo como único remitente a Yachiru, quien le dedicó una mirada de complicidad.

Agradeció todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. Incluso el del día presente.

Ichigo las vio partir. Antes de perderse, al doblar la esquina y a una distancia considerable notó que la más pequeña de las figuras movía su brazo en señal de adiós.

Ichigo sonrió por su cómica situación e imitó el gesto de la pequeña elevando un poco la mano para despedirse. Luego, miró a Rukia hasta el último segundo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando no quedó nada más por ver se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Ambos caminaron en sentidos opuestos. Ambos, con dudas sin resolver, pero, por alguna razón: con el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que sus caminos se cruzarán.


End file.
